


Bonding at the beach house

by cyanideshipping



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Slow Build, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideshipping/pseuds/cyanideshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek insists that the pack go to his beach house as an opertunity to get to know each other better and establish more trust, will the pack become closer? Will Derek throw stiles out the window? Why did he let him sit in the front passenger seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You want us to what?

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd any mistakes are my own, this is my first teen wolf fic and I'm hoping you guys like it, please feel free to leave constructive critisism or any advice you have, if you enjoy it so far leave a kudos and a comment :D
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr: heartlesspoison

"You want us. To what?!" Stiles stiles questioned Derek, mouth agape with shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, it had been several months since they had defeated Gerard and After a lot of arguing Scott had finally accepted Derek as his alpha, which of corse meant stiles had too.

For the last few months Derek had been pushing them to work on pack bonding, insisting that the key to a good pack was trust and they had yet to learn to trust each other. 

And now Stiles had dragged himself upstairs after the last day of school before summer break to find Derek lurking in his room only to be told that he wants them to go to his family beach home for the next week for more pack bonding.

Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek glared at him, he may have accepted him as his alpha but that hadn't stopped Derek's glaring habits, in fact stiles wasn't sure if Derek even had any other facial expressions. 

"I said I want to take you all to my beach house for the week so we can all work on pack bonding and training exercises" Derek was practically growling.

"It's funny how even when your trying to be nice you sound like your moments away from ripping my throat out" stiles told him trying to hide his smirk, he knew Derek wouldn't find him funny but he's damn hilarious.

Derek raised an eyebrow giving stiles a pointed look. stiles sighed "there's no way I'm getting out of this is there" he mumbled, he could have sworn Derek's mouth quirked slightly on one side and he was so going to class that as a smile.

"Have you even bothered to ask the others yet? I don't see Scott agreeing to this. BUT I guess if you can convince everyone else to go I'm in" 

"Well actually I was hoping you could talk to Scott, everyone else has already agreed To go and we both know he's more likely to agree if you ask him" Derek frowned, stiles could tell how hard it was for Derek to admit that, he generally wasn't good at admitting someone might be better then him at something and it was obvious he was still annoyed that even as Scott's alpha he didn't have much of a connection with Scott.

Stiles sighed loudly and threw his arms up "why am I not surprised, fine leave it to me, when are we leaving? And I don't want to share a room with Isaac he snores, also I call shotgun on the way there!" He took a deep breath, sometimes when he starts on a tangent he forgets to breath. Stiles looked over at Derek only to see that he was staring at him with a look he couldn't quite read but before he had time to figure it out Derek turned around and was already out the window before stiles could say anything else. 

"Right... Well I'll go talk to scott I guess" stiles said to the space he was previously occupying. Stiles didn't find Derek particularly terrifying anymore though he would be lying if he said Derek didn't make his heart race slightly, he was going to completely ignore the fact that every time he took his shirt off for training stiles couldn't stop his eyes from wondering, nothing wrong with admiring a hot body, even if it did belong to Derek hale  
* * * 

"Stiles I know pack bonding is important but do we really have to travel over 100 miles to do it?" Scott sighed into his phone.

Stiles had been trying to convince Scott for the last half hour and he could tell his friend was slowly coming around to the idea, which meant stiles knew exactly what to say to convince his friend "you know... I really thought you would be more up for spending a week sharing a room with Allison" 

"Well I guess I could come. I mean pack bonding is really important, tell Derek I'm in" stiles held back his laugh, maybe he should have opened up their conversation with that, it could have saved him about twenty minutes of pleading. 

"Alright I'll text you when Derek lets me know when we are leaving. I have to go make up some excuse as to why i'll be going away for a week" 

it was ok for Scott, his mom knew about werewolves, the pack and their efforts to try bonding more, he hadn't even thought about what he would tell his dad yet.  
* * *

"Your going to a lacrosse camp?" The sheriff looked at stiles with doubt evident on his face. Stiles hated lying to his dad but there was no way he would be able to go if he told him the truth, It didn't help that stiles was a terrible liar.

"I assume Scott will be accompanying you? And that you will call me when you get there and update me regularly" his dad told him, this was his dad negotiating, he had actually gotten away with it.

"Of corse I will dad, we're leaving in a few hours, I have stocked the fridge for you, so no excuses for getting take out" 

stiles hated it when his dad ate junk food, it was bad for his heart. he made a habit of controlling what his dad ate but he knew he was just going to have to trust him to not eat complete crap while he was away. 

"Right, no real meat no take out and nothing that tastes good" his dad rolled his eyes  
Stiles just laughed at him, 

"right I have to go pack and pick up Scott. I promise to call you when I arrive and text you regularly" stiles gave his dad a hug before jogging back up the stairs managing to only fall up them once on his way.

The sheriff would be leaving for work soon. Once stiles packed he jumped in the jeep and gunned it to Scott's. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited, they would go to Derek's and stiles would have to leave his jeep there for the week hoping his dad wouldn't for some unknown reason drive past the hale house, it would probably be easier for stiles to take his jeep but Derek had hired a van for them and told him not to.  
* * *  
Stiles pulled up outside Derek's next to jacksons Porsche "looks like they are loading up the van" Scott noted as if stiles couldn't see that for himself. 

Stiles made Scott carry his case as well as his own because... Well he didn't have werewolf strength like Scott. It looked like everyone was here and waiting on them. Jackson and Lydia were sitting in the back of the van, Boyd, Erica and Isaac in front of them and Derek had just finished loading the van and climbed into the drivers seat. stiles left Scott to put their bags in with the rest and climbed into the front passenger seat which left Scott to sit beside Jackson, stiles hid his smirk as he watched Scott realise where he had to sit and climb in.

"McCall." was all Jackson said with a slight nod of his head, Lydia gave Scott a quick smile and went back to painting her nails, Allison would meet them there. Chris insisted on taking her as a condition of letting her go. 

 

Derek started the van and within the first ten minutes of driving was already regretting letting stiles sit in the front, every few minutes he would change the radio station and when he wasn't fiddling with that he would roll his window up and down, "stop it" Derek growled making stiles jump resulting in flailing arms. Derek sighed, how was he meant to get through this week if he was ready to chuck stiles out the window already.


	2. One long drive

Half an hour into the drive and stiles couldn't stop his legs from bouncing up and down slightly, he knew it was pissing off Derek but he had so far been told to leave the radio alone and Derek had threatened that if he opened the window one more time he would get thrown out of it.

Stiles was sure Derek wasn't serious but there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to test that theory.

The van was too quiet for stiles, he hated quiet, it meant he was left to his own thoughts that raced around his head a mile a minute, most of the time he could deal with it but occasionally he would catch himself thinking about things he really shouldn't, like does Derek wear boxers or briefs... Or does he just go commando? Stiles would bet it was the last one.

He banged his head against the headrest, it was happening again and now he had drawn attention to himself, he could see Derek side glancing at him and his jaw was doing that twitchy thing it did when stiles managed to piss him off.

"I bet you grind your teeth at night" stiles told him before he could stop himself, that sure as hell didn't go through his brain to mouth filter.

"What?" Derek asked turning to look at stiles with a confused look on his face.

"Well I mean. You grind your teeth when you get angry and your angry pretty much all the time so.." Stiles couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth, on the plus side maybe Derek would make good on his promise to throw stiles out of the window and he wouldn't have to worry about what spewed out of his traitor of a mouth next.

"I don't" was all Derek said not supplying anymore information on the matter.

"How do you know? Your asleep" stiles had given up even trying to control what came out of his mouth, it was a losing battle.

Someone from the back let out a snort and stiles would bet his life it was Scott, when he went off like this Scott helped him control it, usually just by distracting stiles from what was going on in his head but stiles knew Scott wouldn't help him this time, it was probably his idea of revenge for leaving him to sit with Jackson and Lydia who were completely ignoring him and talking about why Lydia wasn't allowed to bring the notebook.

"We have watched it seven times Lydia, surely that's enough" Jackson tried reasoning, stiles thought it was funny that Jackson thought he could even reason with Lydia.

"I just think you guys could benefit from watching a little romance, see how it's done and all" she retorted

Erica scoffed "these guys wouldn't know romance if it hit em' with a truck" she joked 

"Amen to that" Lydia agreed 

"Heyyy I could totally be romantic" stiles told them frowning, why would they think he Couldn't do romance.

"Sure batman, you could be romantic, until your mind wonders and you start asking people about their sleeping habits" Eric's teased, obviously listening to his conversation with Derek. 

"Oh and by the way, he does grind his teeth at night" Isaac told him hiding his grin when Derek started growling.

"Ha! I knew it, have you ever looked in to getting a mouth guard?" Stiles asked

* * *

Derek started to growl louder and everyone burst out laughing, even Boyd let out a chuckle, something in Derek's expression softened at his betas all laughing together.

He hoped they could all get along and find common ground on this trip, and if they bonded over making fun of him then so be it.

They were only half way through the drive and Derek couldn't help but wonder if stiles had taken his Adderall, scratch that, he prayed that stiles had bought it with him otherwise he was in for a more stressful week then he first anticipated.

"Stiles?" Derek said trying to get the younger boys attention.

Stiles kept on arguing with Erica over wether or not he could be romantic, the thought made Derek want to laugh but he schooled his expression, no way was he getting himself dragged into this conversation.

He tried again to get his attention "stiles" he practically growled.

Clearly a bad choice as stiles jumped slightly and looked at Derek as if he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't.

Derek just rolled his eyes and asked him what he needed to before stiles got distracted again "did you bring your meds?" 

Derek didn't feel reassured by the look on stiles face "uhm yes?... Maybe?"

He Looked deep in thought before answering again "it's possible" 

Derek groaned and had to stop himself from head butting the steering wheel, he internally prayed to whatever God would listen that stiles did in fact bring his meds

"Surely he's not that much worse off without them?" Boyd asked curiosity clearly peaked.

Scott was the one to answer him "once when he didn't take his meds he climbed through my window late at night and asked me to look for a dead body in the woods with him so..." 

Stiles instantly looked at Derek apologetically, Derek knew Scott meant Laura and he knew about what had happened that night, he had forgiven them along time ago, he wished stiles wouldn't keep looking at him like that.

Boyd still looked curious "I don't think I have experienced stiles when he hasn't been on Adderall but I honestly don't think he could get much worse... Right?" 

"Heyyy I take offence to that, I'm not that bad, you guys never seem to complain when I'm doing all your research, you all know you love me" stiles directed that at Derek though Derek hadn't really spoken much on the matter.

"It's not that it's bad per say... Just overwhelming" Scott supplied 

Erica shrugged "I don't think there's anything wrong with stiles, at least he's never boring" she said smiling brightly at him.

"She's right, your not boring, just annoying as fuck" Jackson added

"Wow congratulations Jackson, that was almost a compliment" stiles glared

"Shut up" was all Derek said, his knuckles were turning white where his grip on the steering wheel had tightened.

The pack went quiet... For about thirty seconds before stiles felt the need to ask Jackson how much hair product he used which promptly started bickering between the whole back and ended in laughter when Boyd told everyone he didn't use hair product.

Even Derek was smirking to himself, each beta had their benefits as well as their down fall.

Boyd was quiet a lot but he always managed to stop the arguing between the others.

Erica was mouthy but she stood up for stiles when the other made him feel isolated.

Scott was still clumsy despite being the first to get turned but he helped the others with control.

Jackson started arguments but he had somehow managed to bring Isaac out of his shell.

and Isaac still occasionally had nightmares but he helped ground the others.

Though Lydia, Allison and stiles weren't betas they were still pack and Derek knew the importance of human pack members.

Derek concentrated back on driving and managed to go five minutes without considering throwing anyone out the window, until stiles turned over the radio.. Again.


	3. Choosing rooms

Stiles wasn't sure how much longer he could sit in this van next to Derek, he was sure if Derek hit him around the back of the head one more time he would get concussion and he had told Derek exactly that, not that it did any good. All he got was a sideways glance and an exasperated sigh from the alpha.

"I don't like this station" he complained for what felt like the hundredth time, he'd keep complaining until Derek allowed him to change station without beating him to death as Derek had so kindly threatened about an hour and a half into the journey.

"Stiles I don't care, we're nearly there can you please just not do anything annoying for ten minutes" Derek pleaded.

He got through about two minutes before he reached over to change the station and felt Derek's hand clasp the back of his neck, stiles stilled, hand still out reaching for the radio.

"What do you think your doing" Derek asked, hand slightly tightening around stiles' neck.

"I just uh... Nothing?" He squeaked retracting his arm, Derek let go of him and let out a huff.

"We're here" Derek announced sounding almost as relieved as stiles felt.

Stiles jumped out of the van as soon as it stopped taking in the view before him, the house was beautiful, a wrap around balcony looking out onto the beach and it was absolutely huge. 

As they entered the house stiles was surprised, it was even more breath taking on the inside, marble top counters in the kitchen, big leather couches in the front room accompanied by a 50" TV.

As stiles went up the stairs he realised people had started choosing rooms, Lydia had declared one of the ones with a king sized bed hers and jackson's Scott had gone for the room next to that talking about how Allison would love the view and Erica claimed the last one with a king size bed because she and Boyd needed a lot of room, which stiles really didn't need to know.

"Wait" stiles said looking alarmed, "there's only two more rooms left" 

Derek rolled his eyes "yes one has two double beds and the other has one" he explained.

"Oh ok, I'll take the one with one bed" stiles told him.

"I don't think so, I'm not putting up with isaacs snoring" Derek complained.

"Hey I don't snore" Isaac whined.

"Yes you do and I'm not putting up with it either" stiles argued

"Well I guess that's settled then" Isaac told them offering no further explanation before entering the room with one bed and claiming it as his own. 

Crap, was all stiles thought, if he had just agreed to share a room with Isaac he wouldn't of gotten into this situation, now he has to share a room with the grumpy alpha who couldn't even put up with him for a few hours in a van.  
* * *   
Great, Derek thought, he had opened his big mouth about not wanting to put up with isaac and now he was stuck with stiles, who was arguably worse, granted Derek could walk into the room Isaac was in and drag him out, forcing him to share with stiles but he doubted that would be a good start to a week of bonding, nope now he was going to have to put up with this.

Derek entered his room for the week and chose the bed closest to the door, if he had the bed closer to the balcony he might get tempted to just jump off it instead of putting up with stiles, he put his suitcase next to his bed and headed back downstairs glad to see everyone else already lounging on the couches.

Derek noticed the sound of a car pulling up and assumed it must be Chris and Allison, he didn't even bother to check, instead he headed for the kitchen and started making himself coffee.

"Yes please, no milk three sugars" stiles shouted over to him, Derek just grunted and took out another cup, the last thing stiles needed was more energy but he couldn't be bothered to argue. 

"Hey Allison" Scott said, he could hear the excitement in the betas voice.

"Hey guys, I convinced my dad to leave a bit earlier, did I miss anything?" Allison asked.

"Not really, we only got here ten minutes ago, we picked rooms" Scott told her pulling her onto the couch and cuddling up to her.

"I have to share a room with Derek" stiles muttered. 

Allison hid her smirk behind her hand, "I'm sure you'll live" she told him "hey Lydia I brought a copy of the notebook, I thought you had your own though?" 

Everyone let out a collective groan "I wouldn't let her bring it" Jackson told Allison 

Derek passed stiles his coffee and took a seat next to Isaac "what's so bad about that movie anyways? Iv never seen it" he said sipping his coffee.

"How about we watch it and find out" Lydia suggested all too happily, Allison and Erica nodding in agreement.

"See what you've done" stiles complained glaring over at Derek.

"Fine we can watch it, but after dinner" Derek told the girls, mainly to spite stiles, he knows he's being childish about the room situation but he just can't see them sharing a room ending well.   
* * *

Scott wasn't sure what was going on between Derek and stiles, they had never exactly been friends but they were never this bad, he had a feeling this wasn't just about them two sharing a room, Scott of all people knew that stiles could be annoying, but it's not his fault and Scott had learned to deal with it over the years, plus it wasn't like Derek was the ideal room mate either, he would probably growl at you if you breath wrong. Scott wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was, he could tell there was something else going on... He just wasn't sure what it was, but he's going to make it his mission for the week to find out and then he's going to fix it, as for watching the notebook, he wasn't about to admit that he secretly loved the film, there was no way Jackson would let that one slide.   
* * * 

Stiles sipped his coffee and occasionally glanced over at Derek, he couldn't help but resent the way his heart had sped up when he realised he would be sharing a room with Derek,the way he was for some unknown reason maybe a little happy about it. The thing was sometimes Derek would star in his dreams, that didn't mean anything, he was hot, but he was now slightly panicking that he would have one of those dreams while sharing a room with him, stiles was known to be a sleep talker.


End file.
